Te extrane
by CheiNiAkira
Summary: Se trata de la Relación de Garnet y Steven Bebé (Autora Original:Femslash Fetale)


Garnet se detuvo sobre la cuna de Steven, mirando su carga mitad humana.Él la miró de nuevo, levantando sus manos hacia ella mientras sonreía con esa sonrisa de bebé que tanto amaba.Solo tenía unos pocos dientes en este momento, pero eso lo hacía más lindo.

"Hola", dijo Garnet, inclinándose para cumplir su silenciosa solicitud."Te estás poniendo pesado".Ella lo apoyó en sus brazos, sus piernas sujetándose alrededor de su estómago."¿Estás seguro de que solo eres uno?"Steven la miró, casi como si dijeraque puedes levantar un auto con una mano.No soy pesada.Granate se rió entre dientes."Te pasas el día conmigo".

Garnet colocó a Steven nuevamente dentro de su cuna (para suinmensodisgusto), puso los suministros necesarios para su salida en la bolsa de bebé, y ató la mochila de Steven a su cuerpo.Luego ella lo recogió de nuevo (causandosonidos de bebémuyfelices que la hicieron sonreír levemente) y lo deslizó dentro del transportador para que su espalda estuviera ahora contra su pecho.Con todo listo, agarró la bolsa y salió de la casa.

Garnet y Steven caminaron por el paseo marítimo, deteniéndose cada pocos minutos para dejar que Steven deslumbrara a alguien con sus poderes de ternura.Incluso después de un año, Steven seguía siendo la estrella de la ciudad.Granate apenas podía culparlos.No solo era absolutamente adorable, sino que era un bebé dulce y amable.Si esto es lo que era la humanidad, entonces ella estaba feliz de quedarse y defenderla.Aunque, había una parte de ella (unaparte roja) que estaba segura de que la naturaleza amable de Steven provenía de Rose.

Finalmente, se tomaron un descanso de los admiradores cuando Garnet entró en el Big Donut para el almuerzo de Steven.Se sentó a la mesa y pidió jugo de manzana para Steven.Garnet vertió el jugo en su taza especial para sippy, cubierta con una estrella, y se la dio a beber mientras ella abría y agitaba la comida de su bebé.

Garnet sumergió la pequeña cuchara y llevó una pequeña cantidad a la boca de Steven.Steven miró furioso el pegote verde y bebió con firmeza su jugo de manzana.No se.

El guerrero Gema sacó la taza de sorbete de su puño tan diminuto y lo puso fuera de su alcance.Levantó la cuchara de nuevo.Steven cerró los ojos y volvió la cabeza.No lo quiero

Granate permitió que una sonrisa casi imperceptible se posara en su rostro."Abierto."Steven todavía se negó a volver la cabeza."Aquí viene el choo chooooooo".

Steven se asomó alrededor.Tal vez fue un choo choo real!Pero no, solo era Granate con ese pegote verde.No le gustaba el pegote verde.¿Por qué ella quería que él comiera esas cosas?¡Sólo quería su jugo!

"Necesitas comer".Garnet sabía que a Steven no le gustaban los puré de guisantes, pero no tenían ningún otro sabor de comida para bebés.Ninguno de ellos, incluido Greg, había tenido tiempo de ir de compras recientemente.Entonces, esto es lo que tenían."Por favor."

Steven se cruzó de brazos.Granate puso los tres ojos en blanco.

"Te voy a dar un pedazo de una dona".Este soborno hizo que Steven volviera la cabeza.Estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que cuando los Big Ones emitían un sonido, esos sonidos significaban cosas.Cada vez que el Grande que lo llamaba 'hijo' decía la palabra 'donut', siempre iba seguido de una cosa sabrosa, dulce y redonda.Mirando a su alrededor, Steven notó que había muchas de esas cosas sabrosas, dulces y redondas.Tal vez esos eran donuts?¿The Square Big One quiere darme un donut?Miró de nuevo a la cuchara.The Square Big One quiere que yo comaesopara que pueda tener una dona?Steven consideró la cuchara.

Garnet no pudo evitar sonreír suavemente mientras observaba a Steven sopesar sus opciones.Incluso los bebés tienen que tomar decisiones difíciles.

Finalmente, después de casi un minuto de deliberación, Steven se inclinó lentamente hacia adelante y se llevó la cuchara a la boca, tragando rápidamente la papilla.

"Buena elección."

Steven tardó unos diez minutos en devorar el contenido del frasco pequeño de comida para bebés.Se acercaba a la cuchara con la boca lentamente, Garnet se reía entre dientes ante su exhibición melodramática.Entre cada bocado, tomó un sorbo de jugo de manzana, luego un suspiro antes de mirar la cuchara llena de nuevo con una expresión de acero.Un niño tan expresivo, pensó Granate.

Cuando Steven terminó, Garnet ordenó una dona glaseada, arrancando un pedazo pequeño y tirando el resto con el frasco vacío de comida para bebés.Colgó la bolsa de bebé alrededor de su hombro y volvió a colocar a Steven en el portaequipajes, colocando su jugo en una de sus manos y el trozo de dona en la otra.

Pasaron una hora más o menos afuera, simplemente caminando y disfrutando del ambiente de Beach City.Steven se maravilló de todo lo que vio, y Garnet disfrutó viéndolo hacer eso.Ella recordó estar intrigada por la Tierra cuando aterrizó por primera vez.Miles de años habían apagado la maravilla que sentía al observar a los humanos y su mundo.Qué maravilloso debe ser ver el mundo a través de los ojos de un ser tan inocente y puro.

Granate se ajustó las gafas."Es hora de ir a casa. Tenemos que pelear con una vaca gian '".

Garnet corrió hacia el lavado de autos recién abierto, Steven riendo y chillando ante el rápido y agitado movimiento.Dejó a Steven y sus suministros con Greg, dando una explicación rápida ("Tenemos que pelear con una vaca gian '") y frotando la cabeza de Steven antes de saltar hacia el Templo.Ella podría haber jurado que escuchó a Steven decir algo cuando se fue.

Gibberish bebé, se despidió en su mente.Tengo que encontrar a Pearl y Amethyst para que podamos encargarnos de esto.

Greg se sentó en el sofá de la sala de estar de la casa que habían construido las gemas, tocando la guitarra mientras Steven dormía en su cuna de arriba.Las gemas se habían ido por horas;La noche había caído y Greg iba camino a dormir él mismo.Justo cuando se estaba quedando dormido, el Warp Pad se activó con su sonido revelador y un brillante destello de luz, haciéndole estallar en la vigilia.Cuando el rayo mágico se disipó, Pearl y Amethyst se pusieron de pie en el Pad, ambos con aspecto severamente conmovido.

"Oh, hey chicos", les saludó Greg."¿Cómo estuvo la misión? ¿Dónde está ... Granate?"

Pearl y Amethyst avanzaron lentamente, lo que le permitió a Greg ver las gemas rojas y azules en las manos extendidas de Pearl.

Greg se quedó sin aliento."¿Que pasó?"

Pearl colocó suavemente Ruby y Sapphire sobre la mesa."La gema que buscábamos era más dura de lo que pensábamos al principio. Garnet resultó gravemente herida, lo que provocó que se desarmara y se retirara a sus gemas".Ella tomó una respiración temblorosa."Ella ... ella estará bien".

La amatista se quedó mirando el suelo."¿Cómo está Steven?"

Greg apuntó su pulgar hacia las escaleras."Está en su cuna, dormido".

Amatista y Perla se miraron por un breve momento."Creo que," dijo Pearl."Creo que vamos a ir a verlo por un rato".

Greg asintió."Sí, lo entiendo. Voy a seguir adelante y entregarme. Los veré mañana".

Zafiro abrió los ojos.Estaba de pie en la sala de estar de la casa.Se tomó un momento para recordar lo que pasó."¿Rubí?"

"Ella no ha vuelto todavía."

Sapphire giró la cabeza y vio a Amethyst de pie junto al refrigerador abierto, masticando un panecillo."Oh, hola amatista".

"Yo."

Sapphire miró a su alrededor, notando por primera vez que la gema de Ruby estaba sentada en la mesa junto a ella."¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado fuera?"

Amatista se encogió de hombros."Sólo unos cuatro días".

Zafiro asintió.Eso tenía sentido.Nunca le tomó mucho tiempo regenerarse, pero Ruby siempre necesitaba al menos una semana."¿Donde están los otros?"

Pearl irrumpió en la casa antes de que Amethyst pudiera responder."Amatista, trae su bolso al que vamos a ir ... Zafiro. No sabía que te habías regenerado".

"Acaba de suceder."Sapphire miró el bulto de llanto que Pearl sostenía protectoramente en sus brazos."¿Qué pasa?"

"¡No lo sabemos!"Greg apareció detrás de Pearl en el umbral de la puerta."Últimamente ha estado de mal humor, y ahora no deja de llorar. No tiene hambre, su pañal está bien y ha estado durmiendo bien".

Pearl tomó la bolsa de bebé de Steven y se la entregó a Greg."Lo llevaremos al hospital. Tú también deberías venir, Zafiro. Y trae a Ruby en caso de que ella regrese".

Sapphire asintió, agarrando la gema de Ruby y acunándola suavemente en sus manos.

Los cinco se amontonaron en la camioneta de Greg ("¡Es absolutamenteasquerosoaquí!" "¡Lo sé, cierto! ¡Buen trabajo, Greg!") Y condujo hasta el hospital en la siguiente ciudad a quince minutos de distancia, aunque llegaron en diez. ("¡Greg, usa tu señal de giro!" "Awwww, sí, Greg, ¡más rápido!").Llegaron al hospital sin accidente, se apresuraron y exigieron que un médico atendiera a Steven ("Está bien, está bien, conseguiré un médico de inmediato, ¡por favor,guarde la lanza!").

Así que ahora estaban en la sala de espera, Amethyst, Greg y Sapphire sentados mientras Pearl se paraba y caminaba mientras murmuraba para sí misma.

Amatista rodó los ojos."Pearl, está bien".

La graciosa gema giró alrededor."¡No lo sabes! ¡No es como nosotros, Amethyst, eshumano! ¡Hay una gran cantidad de cosas que podrían estar mal con él!"

Amatista lanzó sus manos al aire."A veces los bebés simplemente lloran, ¡sabes! ¡Está bien!"

Pearl apretó los puños, con una expresión sombría en su rostro."Él podría no ser".

La amatista explotó de su asiento con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, ignorando firmemente las lágrimas que sentía ardiendo detrás de sus párpados."¡Está bien!"

La amatista se alejó para pararse en la pared más alejada, con los hombros encorvados y la barbilla contra su pecho.No se movió cuando sintió una delicada mano apoyada en su hombro, o cuando sintió que unos brazos delgados la rodeaban.Ella se quedó allí y miró al suelo.

Greg dejó caer su cabeza en sus manos.Él no era un hombre espiritual, pero pensó que si había un Dios, entonces valía la pena rezarle a su hijo.No podía perder a su hijo.No podía perder a su familia.No otra vez.

Zafiro acarició suavemente la gema de Ruby.Espero que salgas pronto, pensó.Te necesito, y ellos nos necesitan.

"Buenas noticias, amigos. Tu chico está bien".

"Pero, doctor, ¿estás seguro?"Perla estaba confundida."Si está bien, ¿por qué ha estado llorando tanto?"

El doctor se encogió de hombros."Eso, no puedo decirlo. Todo lo que puedo decirles es que no es de nada físico".

Las gemas y Greg recogieron a Steven del hospital y se fueron a casa, esta vez mucho más lento.Greg se estacionó a pocos pies de la parte baja de la colina donde estaba la casa.Decidió que dormiría allí esa noche.Quería estar cerca de su hijo.

Pearl llevó a un Steven todavía inquieto dentro de la casa y lo puso en su cuna."Oh, Steven," dijo suavemente."¿Qué pasa? ¿Eres infeliz?"Steven siguió pateando y retorciéndose, con el rostro fruncido y los pequeños puños apretados.Perla suspiró y apagó la luz.

Otra semana pasó así.Steven era extrañamente cantankerous y casi malcriado.Se negó a comer, excepto cuando tenía mucha hambre, lloraba a menudo y no cooperaba cuando alguien intentaba bañarlo o cambiarlo.Las gemas y Greg estaban en una pérdida completa.El zafiro parecía ser tan descontento como Steven, pero mucho menos vocal al respecto.Se sentaba en el sofá y observaba la gema de Ruby, mientras Steven lloraba la banda sonora de su tristeza.Muy pronto, su mirada dio sus frutos.

"Perla, Amatista", dijo Zafiro con entusiasmo."¡Ruby se está regenerando!"

Sapphire no se dio cuenta cuando Pearl y Amethyst entraron a la habitación.Los segundos se convirtieron en una eternidad mientras observaba su devota reforma, recorriendo una serie de trajes en una silueta de luz antes de finalmente aparecer en un estallido de destellos.Los ojos de Ruby se movían antes de que incluso tocara el suelo."¡¿Zafiro?!"

"Estoy aquí, Ruby".Sapphire apareció frente a ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con los brazos automáticamente estirándose para abrazarla."¿Estás bien?"

Ruby sonrió, sus ojos brillaban."Bien como nuevo. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Estoy fi-".Zafiro fue cortado por un grito especialmente fuerte de Steven.

"¿Qué le pasa?", Preguntó Ruby frenéticamente, corriendo a ver a Steven sentado en una manta con su padre en la playa."¿Qué le estás haciendo a él?"Antes de que ella pudiera correr y rescatar a Steven una mano delgada envuelta alrededor de su muñeca.Se volvió para mirar a su devota.

"Ha estado así durante casi dos semanas. Siempre está molesto".

Ruby rebotó su mirada de Pearl a Amatista, de Amatista a Greg y finalmente aterrizó en Zafiro."Bueno, ¿qué le molesta?"

Zafiro negó lentamente con la cabeza."Nadie sabe."La gema azul se permitió perderse en la mirada de Ruby por unos momentos."Te extrañé."

Ruby sonrió, entrelazando sus dedos."Yo también te extrañé".Se inclinó hacia delante y besó dulcemente a Sapphire, con una sonrisa feliz en ambas caras.Justo cuando sintió que Sapphire se relajaba con el beso, Ruby la levantó y la hizo girar, causando que ambos se rieran alegremente.Una luz brillante brillaba mientras se fundían, un sentimiento de paz y rectitud se asentaba dentro de ellos.

"Gahw-neh"

Granate giró en redondo, los tres ojos se agrandaron.¿Él sólo ...?

Por primera vez en casi dos semanas, Steven estaba sonriendo.¡Su Cuadrado Grande estaba de vuelta!Estiró los brazos lo más alto que pudo, retorciéndose en anticipación de estar en los brazos de su Cuadrado Grande."Gahw-neh!"

Garnet miró a su alrededor.A juzgar por las expresiones de asombro que la rodeaban, no fue la única que lo escuchó, pero aún necesita confirmación."Hizo ... di'ee .." Ella ni siquiera podía decirlo.Ella sintió que las lágrimas venían.Pero afortunadamente, ella no era la única.Incluso la Amatista parecía dispuesta a disolverse en sollozos.

"Oh, Granate", susurró Pearl entre lágrimas."¡Acaba de decir tu nombre! ¡Su primera palabra!"

Garnet se agachó y lentamente levantó a Steven en sus brazos.Frunció el ceño cuando vio sus lágrimas, luego miró a su alrededor y notó que todos lloraban.¿Fue culpa suya?¿Los hizo llorar porque estaba siendo malo?¡No quiso hacerlos llorar!Él realmente se perdió, "Gahw-neh".Levantó la mano y enjugó sus lágrimas y luego envolvió sus pequeños brazos alrededor de ella, acurrucando su rostro en su cabello.

Granate soltó una carcajada y le puso la mano en la espalda."Yo también te extrañé".


End file.
